


Brighter

by masongirl



Series: Request Game drabbles [7]
Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Celebrations, Drabble, Episode: s01e10 Points, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Melancholy, Romantic Fluff, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masongirl/pseuds/masongirl
Summary: Ron and Carwood celebrate the end of the war on Ron's balcony.
Relationships: Carwood Lipton/Ronald Speirs
Series: Request Game drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792132
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Brighter

**Author's Note:**

> Requested as part of a game I posted on Tumblr [here.](https://speirtongirl.tumblr.com/post/621121012587757568/request-game)

The euphony of cheers, singing and popping champagne roars under them like a melody composed of sheer relief. It's over. They have made it through the greatest hardship of their lives and can finally go home. The lightness in Carwood's chest almost hurts, and there's reckless desire thrumming in his veins. He feels like he could float away, or stay glued to Ron's balcony forever, melting into the concrete while this sudden, bittersweet emptiness consumes his body. 

Ron didn't want to spend the entire night with the men dancing in the streets. He asked Carwood if he'd like to join him in his billet instead, where they could have a quieter celebration, and here they are now, lying side by side on a blanket draped over the floor and watching the dark sky. Ron is so close, Carwood can feel the heat of his body in the mild summery air. They could blame the proximity on drunkenness or the small width of the balcony, but there's more to it, Carwood knows there must be. They only had a few glasses each, just to smooth their edges, but not enough to meddle with their wits. Something is going to change tonight. It's crackling in the charged space between them, and in the halting words that stumble out of Ron's mouth.

"I - didn't expect to survive it." He confesses. "I'm not sure how to - be alive again."

It sounds like an apology for a shortcoming Ron wishes he could overcome, now that they are on the cusp of this shimmering, tentative thing. Carwood takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly to calm his heart. Does Ron know how it frets in his chest? How wildly hopeful it is? 

"You have to let yourself feel." _Please,_ Carwood prays. 

His eyes follow the starlight to the Big Dipper and close for a second, then open again to lay all his fear and longing bare in front of that faraway light. Like he used to on the darkest nights of the war, he wishes on that constellation one last time and moves his hand. The back of his forefinger finds Ron's hand on the blanket and brushes his knuckles. His entire body trembles, but somehow, his touch remains steady as it shifts up and down, lighter than a breeze. 

"I'll try my best." Ron says quietly. His words are almost inaudible in the noise drifting up from the street.

When Carwood caresses his slender hand again, he curls his own index finger until the soft pads touch. Carwood bites his lip in giddy anticipation. He can barely breathe. Emboldened, his thumb strokes a strip of Ron's skin, and Ron turns his hand palm up in answer, so that they can, at long last, slip their hands together properly. Under the protective darkness of the night, there's no one to witness it but the starry sky.

"We're so far from home, but the stars look just the same." Carwood whispers, just to smother the tingling sensation of joy in his throat before it could turn into laughter.

When he turns his head, he finds Ron already watching him, waiting. His grip stays warm and tight around Carwood's fingers and the sharp gleam in his eyes is gentler than it has ever been. The curls of his fringe flop over his forehead. Is this what he looks like in bed? Would he be this messy and soft after a kiss? Carwood can't help but wonder and yearn for it somewhere low in his stomach. As if reading his mind, Ron rolls onto his side and lays his free hand on Carwood's nape. When he glances at Carwood's mouth, his lips shift into a small smile.

"They seem brighter to me." He says and captures Carwood's lips with his own.

_~End~_


End file.
